User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 3
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 3: Pierced Tragedy ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "GENERAL" SAGITTARIUS ---- BGM: The Tragic Law of Nature -Prelude- As the army approaches, Phoenix also sees a HUUUUUUGGE robot, Sagittarius' mechanical combat vehicle, leading it. Sagittarius uses his main cannon to fire a similarly HUUUUUUUGGGE laser beam at Phoenix, though he manages to shield through while running outside of it, but his shield's energy instantly depletes afterwards. Sagittarius: Intruder, go away! We are not dealing with you! Phoenix promptly ignores Sagittarius warning, then proceeds to use his machinegun to break off some armor plates of his legs, while other big robots are standing still around Sagittarius' legs, looking at Phoenix, waiting for a command. Sagittarius: I repeat, we are giving you a chance to return! Retreat immediately, or you'll be eliminated! Phoenix again ignores Sagittarius, and destroys a couple of small guns built into his legs. The other robots then promptly interfere, but Phoenix reflects Sagittarius' homing lasers from his other leg guns, destroying them. Sagittarius: Calling all personnel, do not deter from your original objective! I repeat. Do. Not. Deter from the original objective! Only intercept the new adversary if necessary! Phoenix: Heh... trying to run away from me now? Sagittarius then ignores Phoenix and heads another direction. However, Phoenix gives chase, and in his way, he encounters many big robots. The first ones don't even care about him, but as he attacks from their sides, they start to retaliate with their turrets and machineguns. He reflects them whenever possible, disposing the robots while slaloming through them to get to the commander, and rolls around or tries to dodge the bullets whenever his shield needs to recharge, occasionally retreating to a temporary safe spot. However, as he interferes with the army's plan more and more, the robots start to take notice of him, and the ones with homing lasers start taking the initiative in attacking him, but as you should've known by now, that'd only be their undoing... most of the time. The bazooka soldiers return here too, tiring Phoenix out even further, but now, knowing that missiles will be the only thing he really has to dodge most of the time, and that there aren't too many of them, Phoenix is not too afraid anymore,... though he still takes one or two shots. Eventually, Sagittarius is annoyed enough to send his top minion to dispatch Phoenix, an officer in a mechanized suit, sporting a huge sword and an electromagnetic shield. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "WARRIOR" GEMINI ---- BGM: The Tragic Law of Nature -Second Chapter- Gemini: Stop right there! You are not going to foil our defense... Intruder! Phoenix: Defense?! All what you guys ever do is raiding and attacking people! Gemini: ...Say what you want. We will keep you from interfering with our division, whatever you believe in! Gemini then charges towards Phoenix, who promptly dodges his sword, while using his machinegun to try to deal damage, but Gemini easily blocks it with his shield. Phoenix then uses his jetpack to fly to Gemini's back, having FINALLY mastered its controls, then uses his machinegun, but Gemini quickly turns around and uses his sword to block the bullets. Phoenix cringes, having found no way to actually beat Gemini, but then notices that his sword has cracked a little, when dodging another of Gemini's stabs. Phoenix: Hmmm? Hmm... let's see what I can do... Phoenix then flies to Gemini's back again and this time deliberately targets his sword. Of course, Gemini once again blocks the bullets, but as his sword cracks more and more, he starts to get worried. Gemini: Ugh... Made-in-Zhaina products... Phoenix: Heh... how do you like me now, huh? I'll slowly crumble your precious sword, then afterwards I'll slowly, surely beat your a**... Gemini: Very well... let's try this, then! Before Phoenix' eyes, Gemini suddenly clones himself into two versions of... himself, one holding the sword and the other holding the shield. The one with the sword then quickly dashes forward and slashes Phoenix, then instantly jumps behind the defender, who blocks the machinegun bullets for him. As Phoenix tries to get up from the wound, the attacker then jumps again to his back, then kicks him towards the defender, who then uses his electromagnetic shield to hit Phoenix, throwing him into the sky with a magnetic bursts, while the attacker jumps again and slashes him midair, throwing him to the ground. Phoenix: A....aaaargh... th... this... is... just a flesh wound! As Phoenix tries to get up, the two Geminis stand side-by-side, and the attacker uses a sword beam to finish Phoenix, but he manages to shield this one, sending it back to Gemini. However, the defender easily blocks the reflected sword beam for the swordsman. Phoenix: *slowly gets up* Gnnnh... surely... there must be something... I can do... Ugh... too tired... As Phoenix wobbles while trying to balance his stead, the attacker jumps behind him and thrusts his sword towards Phoenix for a finishing move. Phoenix, out of reflex, then uses his jetpack to fly upward in an attempt to escape the thrust, not realizing that since has been standing in front of the two Geminis, the swordsman is now using all his strength to stab the defender's shield. As they are made of the same material and have roughly the same hardness, the two utilities break together when they collide, also forcing the two Gemini clones to join back into the original Gemini, stunned and unarmed. Seeing the opportunity, Phoenix quickly lands and takes out his machinegun, before gunning down Gemini with ease. ---- After defeating Gemini however, more robots come Phoenix's way, and he deals with them the same way, though more tired than before now that he's wounded. After a long and weary pursuit, he reaches Sagittarius, who initially tries to deal with him with the small laser guns built around his arms and body, but to no avail, since they are easily reflected. As Phoenix cripples Sagittarius' parts more and more, he eventually turns around. Sagittarius: Retreat immediately! This... will be your last warning! As Phoenix stands before the towering mecha, he breaks off another of his armor plates, prompting Sagittarius to use his main cannon again on Phoenix, while simultaneously firing all of his remaining guns at him. However, this time, Phoenix just tries his best to dodge the huge laser beam by using his jetpack, barely succeeding and burning his armor a bit, and instead decides to shield the other guns' projectiles, reflecting them to Sagittarius, severely crippling him. With Sagittarius now wounded, Phoenix then proceeds to fly before Sagittarius' head and uses his machinegun to continuously shoot it. After a while, the mecha falls down from having his body crippled and his head disabled. The Eurasian army then goes into complete disarray now that its commander has been destroyed. Phoenix: WOO! I can't believe I just defeated "General" Sagittarius! Seems my quest will indeed end quickly after all. Now, I only need to hunt down... ???: I really didn't want you to interfere... As Phoenix is monologuing, a mysterious figure suddenly teleports toward him and kick him, slamming him to the ground. The man then teleports to the ground and stomps Phoenix to make sure he stays down. ???: But now that it's come to this, I may as well just deal with you myself! ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "PRESIDENT" CANCER ---- BGM: Despair -Cancer- Phoenix: CANCER! Heh... I was just going to mention you... Cancer: QUIET! I thought you should've known better not to mess with working, busy men... but I was wrong... Phoenix: Hmph... look who's talking! *uses his shield to push Cancer out, then gets up* Whatever the hell you are trying to do this time, I'll stop you and end this menace once and for all! Cancer: I'm doing NOTHING! *teleports before Phoenix and punches him* Take a close, hard look again, soldat. You've been blinded by your mission! Phoenix: Heh... it's you who've been blinded by power after all these years! Cancer: Very well... Cancer's backpack then opens up, revealing two laser cannons hidden inside, which now reside atop his shoulders. Cancer: Since you refused to cooperate... I'll have to eliminate you, then. Cancer then fires his laser cannons, and Phoenix, predictably, shielded them, reflecting them, not only towards Cancer, who easily teleports away to avoid it, but also towards some of the remaining robots and soldiers in Sagittarius' forces, destroying or wounding them. Cancer: Wait! Phoenix: What? Cancer: I can see that honorable, innocent, working Eurasian men are being killed even though they want nothing to do with this. Let's fight somewhere else... personally. You are going to the Moonlight Base anyway, no? Let's take it to these empty meadows... Phoenix: Heh... not like any of you can be considered honorable or innocent... but very well. If you are that desperate to run away, I'll be glad to give chase. Cancer: ...Very well. Cancer then teleports away, and Phoenix gives chase. As he runs out of the chaotic army however, Cancer teleports behind him and kicks him shortly afterwards. Phoenix: You... you... coward! Dirty liar! Cancer: Watch your mouth! I didn't break the rules. We are now in desert lands, our fight is fair and square. Phoenix: Heh... if you say so... Phoenix then aims his machinegun at Cancer, who calmly waits for his action... but then Phoenix suddenly turns around and runs towards the Moonlight Base, now in sight, though still distant, ignoring Cancer. Phoenix: But sorry. For me, my objectives are always at the top priority! Later, Cancer! Bleh... Cancer: Stop right there. It's not like you'd get away! Cancer then fires his laser beams towards Phoenix, who suddenly shields them while still running, reflecting them to Cancer, damaging him, but nowhere near enough to kill him. Phoenix: Heh! Got you good, huh? Now, bye for real! *continues to run away* As Phoenix is trying to run away however, Cancer teleports before him and uppercuts him, sending him to the sky. He then instantly teleports up there and kick him again, sending him flying, then again, and again, before finally stomping him to the ground. Not stopping there, Cancer then shoots extremely quick-moving energy cannonballs instead of laser beams from his cannons, but fortunately, Phoenix still has enough consciousness to shield himself from them, but they can't be reflected. Phoenix then slowly gets up, and quickly uses his jetpack to fly to Cancer's position and punch him, sending HIM to the ground, but he then teleports back upwards quickly after, kicking Phoenix again, sending him flying, though he quickly regains his senses and uses the opportunity to fly towards the Moonlight Base, but Cancer teleports before him again shortly after. Cancer then punches Phoenix, who manages to block it and punches him back. Just like that, the two fight each other for half an hour using kicks, punches, jetpacks, teleports, rapid energy cannonballs, laser beams, shields, and the like. Both become exhausted in the process, but neither are strong enough to finish the other. After a while, both stand tired and cease fighting, breathing heavily in front of each other, while Phoenix looks at the gate of the huge hemispherical hideout known as the Moonlight Base before him. Phoenix: Huff... puff... Looks like... we've finally reached the Moonlight Base... Chapter 3 -- END --Koufuku Metanana 16:04, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics